


Take Me Home

by MochiMinWriting



Category: 88rising, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, K-Trap, Keith Ape, Keith Ape (Musician), Khh, Korean Rapper, Lee Donghun - Fandom, The Cohort, korean hip hop
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Jealous Donghun tracking down his girl.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

It was late when you got to Donghun’s apartment. You had just gotten out of work and wanted to spend some time with your boyfriend. After a long day, you wanted him to cuddle you. The way he played with your hair while you laid on his lap always helped you sleep. 

“Donghun~” you called out as you let yourself in. 

Within seconds Donghun came out looking surprised by your presence. “Ma, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to spend the night here, with you.” You walked up to him with open arms.

Donghun opened his and held you for a moment before pulling away much to your disappointment. “Sorry Y/N but I made plans to go out.”

“Where are you going?” Your shoulders slumped as you took a step back. Donghun always went out with his friends and you had nothing against it. What you didn’t like was when he chose to see them instead of you.

“The usual place.”

You scoffed, he was going to go drink with his friends until morning. “You always do this Donghun. You prefer to hang out with your friends rather than your girlfriend who is here asking to spend some time with you.”

“Y/N” he rolled his eyes uninterested in fighting you. “We’ve gone over this before. I love spending time with you. It’s just that I already made plans with them. I would take you but then you would be the only girl and it would be awkward since they don’t know we are legit.”

Your jaw dropped, “You haven’t told them we are official now?” You had been going out with Donghun for a month now. At first, you two were casually dating, seeing where things would lead. Just last week you both talked and decided to slap a label on it. 

“I haven’t had time.”

You shook your head in disapproval. “I can’t believe you. You have time for your friends but not for your girlfriend.”

“Y/N don’t be mad” he tried to smooth things over by pulling you into his arms he tried kissing you but you turned to the side making his lips land on your cheek rather than your lips like he intended. 

“I’m not mad” you tried to control your emotions but this was coming to you on a bad day. You got out of his arms and picked up your bag that you had left by the door. “I just  think if you are so busy then maybe life would be easier for you without a girlfriend.” You walked out of his apartment as quickly as you could. You didn’t want him sweet talking you out of your anger but he still had another way to reach you. 

 

> **Donghun:**   _Y/N stop talking crazy. You know I love you._

> **You:**   _Yeah I can really feel the love._  
>  **You:**   _BTW that was sarcasm!_

 

When you would text him and your coworkers asked who you were talking to you responded by saying your boyfriend. It meant a lot to you to do this. Before you referred to him as a guy you were dating and now you felt you were back at that step. 

You decided that if he was going to go have fun with his friends then you would do the same thing. 

 

* * *

 

 

After your last text, Donghun knew this was the angriest you had ever been with him. Considering you had only been dating for a month he felt it wasn’t a good sign. He really did love you, he just didn’t like talking about his personal life to the guys.

Okasian noticed how Donghun kept looking at his phone after every drink. He figured he was talking to you. “You’ve been on your phone all night. Things must be getting serious with Y/N if you can’t stop talking to each other.”

“What about if she isn’t talking to me at all?” Donghun showed Okasian the consecutive texts he had sent you.

 

> **Donghun:**   _Ma, I love you❤_  
>  **Donghun:** _Let me make it up to you._  
>  **Donghun:** _Don’t get any crazy ideas in your head. You are still my girlfriend._  
>  **Donghun:**   _Y/N please answer me._  
>  **Donghun:**   _Don’t ignore me._

 

“Shit! What did you do for her to ignore you so many times?”

“She showed up at my place wanting to spend the night with me but I told her I was coming here.”

“That’s it?”

Donghun hesitated, “then I told her how I haven’t told anyone we were official.”

“Then there you go. She probably thinks you are trying to hide her or something.”

“Or something?”

“Hey I don’t know exactly what is going on in her mind but I do know women think differently than men. You might think one thing while she thinks another. The only way for you to know is to talk to her.”

Donghun nodded, appreciating the older male’s advice. “Thanks Jiyong I’m going to try calling her.” This time when he unlocked his phone he saw a new notification. “She posted something on Instagram.” 

As soon as he caught a glimpse of the picture Donghun scoffed. He was getting angry but there was also another feeling he had never experienced before… jealousy.

“Let me see.” Okasian wanted to get a look at what had made Donghun roll his neck so violently. It looked like he was getting ready to fight someone and he wanted to know the reason. 

 

 

You had gone out drinking with your coworkers/ friends since Donghun was doing the same. The thing was you were so mad after your fight with Donghun that you drank too much. One of your male friends had to carry you when you couldn’t stand on your own two feet. 

They were all enjoying themselves as they saw this side of you. You were usually known for being a bad bitch who took care of herself. Now you were needing help just to get from one place to another. Another of your co-workers decided to take a picture as evidence and even posted it to your Instagram for you.

“Oh shit, she’s passed out drunk. Who’s that carrying her?”

“I don’t know but I’m about to find out,” Donghun called you immediately after that but you didn’t answer. He called you again and got the same result. He didn’t like the fact that you were out so late at night with another man when you were drunk and mad at him. The next time he called an unfamiliar voice answered.

“Hello”

“Who is this?”

“This is Hyori, I’m Y/N’s friend. I’m holding onto her phone right now because she keeps dropping it.” She looked over at you as you opened your eyes. “Hyori where’s my phone?” 

Donghun heard your voice and began panicking internally. “Can I talk to her?”

“Yeah, but who is this? This girl has you in her contacts as a poop emoji so I don’t know who I should say is calling.”

Donghun sighed hearing you had changed his contact name so quickly. Before you had gotten mad you had a bunch of hearts surrounding his name. “I’m Donghun, her boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Hyori now understood why you were acting this way. “Hold on one second.” She put the phone against your ear. “Y/N it’s your boyfriend.”

“I don’t- have- a boyfriend” you spoke in pauses as you hiccuped. 

“Yes, you do!” Donghun was quick to correct you.

“Oh, Donghun it’s you. Having fun with your friends? Cus I’m having a blast!”  You slammed your hand down on your friends back making him yell out angrily at you.

“Yah! I’m going to put you down!”

“No” you whined holding onto him tightly.

“Yes!” Donghun yelled. The idea of your body being so close to his was making him angry. He didn’t like you being that close to another guy.“Where are you? I’m going to get you.”

“I don’t need you. I’m fine-” you yelped as your phone slipped out of your hand once more. 

Hyori quickly picked it up for you but didn’t return it. Instead, she decided to speak for you. “Hello again, I don’t think Y/N can handle a phone now. Why don’t you come talk to her in person? We’re by the Han River.”

 

* * *

 

 

After getting a precise location Donghun quickly made his way over there. He spotted you as you sat on a bench with your friends. You seemed more alert now, even going as far as to turn your back to Donghun and cross your arms. Clearly, you were still mad at him but he was mad too. “Y/N let’s go home.” His eyes shifted towards the male sitting on your left.

Hyori noticed the glare Donghun shot Tae, the male friend who had carried you. She could sense the tone and realized what was going on.

“No, I’m having fun with my friends.”

“Actually we’re going home too.” Hyori handed you your cell phone before quickly getting out of your reach. “Let’s go Tae” she quickly took him away before he could even say goodbye to you.

“What about Y/N?” Tae asked.

“She’s a big girl. She can solve this herself.”

“Traitors” you whispered to yourself. “I guess I’ll go home by myself.” The first few steps you took were good. After a while, you felt a bit dizzy and struggled to put one foot in front of the other. 

“Y/N I’ll take you” Donghun took hold of your hand. When you tried pulling away he tightened his hold on you. “You can’t get away from me that easy.” He crouched in front of you offering to give you a piggyback ride as well. “Get on.”

“No” You were quick to shoot down the offer and walk ahead of him. After Tae said you were heavy you felt too embarrassed to let Donghun carry you. 

“Why not? You let another guy carry you.”

“I didn’t let him. I passed out so he had to carry me.” 

“You shouldn’t be so vulnerable around other guys.”

You giggled as you heard his jealous remarks. Even though you were mad at him you had to admit that the idea of him worrying about you being with another guy was cute. “Are you jealous?”

“Yes,” he admitted. “I love you and I don’t want you to be with any other guy except me. Don’t think I’m controlling, I don’t mind you having male friends. But you ran off after saying something that worried me.”

You averted your eyes to the ground as guilt settled in. “Sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

After you both said your apologies you felt a hug was in order. 

Donghun smiled when you gave in and ran into him. This was what he liked, having your arms around him, not another guy. “Can you take me home now?”

“Mine is closer” he ran his fingers through your hair several times to get it settled. “You want to stay with me?”

“Yes,” you nodded happily knowing you would be getting what you wanted in the end. To be comforted by your loving boyfriend, Donghun. 

 

 


End file.
